


The Losers of Derry

by GameofThronesfan2k18



Series: Best Losers [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alvin Marsh is His Own Warning, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Consensual Underage Sex, Creepy Pennywise (IT), Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Girl Penis, Henry Bowers is His Own Warning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Nightmares, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pansexual Richie Tozier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Smoking, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameofThronesfan2k18/pseuds/GameofThronesfan2k18
Summary: Derry has never been a safe town,missing kids,abusive family's,criminalsand of course a shapeshifting god like clown with a feasting season just on the horizon
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Best Losers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926871
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_Georgie Denbrough ran through the street as the rain poured down in his yellow coat, chasing a paper boat made by his brother Bill._

  
_Georgie didn't think it would be fun chasing it while it shot off in a stream but as it turns out it was_

_stomping in the puddles chasing after the boat made him feel like a giant._

  
_It was a little scary that it was only 8:30 in the morning yet the sky looked like it was more suited for the middle of the night especially with the clouds covering,_  
_the street lights gave Georgie a view of his surroundings, not a lot,_

_but enough to notice that his boat was dangerously close to a sewer gap._

_Bill would kill him if he came back home without it Georgie thought as he started to pick up speed_

  
_he missed the boat going into the sewers as he practically dived onto the road to stop it_

  
_"no no no!" he said tried to take a look in the gap hoping that he would see his boat again_

  
_"Heya Georgie " a voice came out of nowhere_

_it sounded like a mixture of excited and growling_

  
_he looked around him to see where the strange voice had come from_

_"down here"_

_he looked down at the gap to see two shinning eyes_

  
_"..hello..?" Georgie asked the figure in the darkness "did you lose something" it sounded more like a statement than an actual question_

  
_"..um.. yes, why have you seen it ?" his voice got giddy at the idea of getting his boat back._

  
_"this boat ?" the figure moved closer to show Georgie. It was a clown, red nose big red smile that connected to its eyes with wild hair Georgie could see only pieces of his costume though a dark grey colour was what he could make out from his sleeve._

_"yeah thank you for finding it" Georgie thanked the clown it gave a little chuckle that echoed under the sewers "no problem Georgie" the smile seemed to get bigger somehow_  
_Georgie face scrunched up in confusion, this was the second time the clown had said his name without him telling it first_

  
_the clown must have noticed when it asked what was wrong with a weird amount of interest_

  
_"how do you know my name ?"_

  
_"clowns are magic Georgie, we are meant to bring to joy to everyone at the circus" the smile never left his face as he spoke with such certainty_

  
_"can you hear the circus Georgie ?" the clown had a large amount of drool dribbling from his bottom lip_  
_"...yeah" he wasn't lying throughout the sewers he could hear circus music_

  
_"what's your favourite food ?" Pennywise asked drawing Georgie out of his day dream about the music_

  
_"what ?" "everyone has their favourite food to have while at the circus"_

  
_"cotton candy, peanuts and....." the clown left the question hanging in the air for Georgie to fill in the blank for himself_

  
_"popcorn"_

_"yes, would you say popcorn is your favourite " the giggle could be heard echoing further down the sewers_

  
_he replied with a 'uh huh' that seemed to be enough for the clown as he continued, "mine too cause they POP!"_

  
_that got a smile out of Georgie_

  
_the smile on the clown seem to be going and into another look... it looked hungry._

_"i...i should be going now" he was about to make his way back home when the clown remined him of something very important_

  
_"without your boat ? you cant go home without it.. bill's gonna kill you " the voice seemed to draw Georgie closer in a tranced state_

  
_"take it Georgie !"_

_a quick grab and then run that's all he had to do_

  
_he reached his little arm into the sewers toward his boat clutched in the clowns hand_

  
_'almost got it'_

_before he could even touch the paper boat with his hand the mouth of the clown had latched onto it, rows upon rows of teeth sinking into his arm._

Bill was beginning to worry. 

  
It was coming to 6 o'clock in the afternoon, Georgie had been gone for the past couple of hours now

  
he only had a paper boat to play with how could that last him this long ?

  
His mother was pacing back and forth round the kitchen with a cigarette in her hand, a panic smoker, his dad had gone out trying to find Georgie encase he had somehow got himself lost or if he went to his friends house and just forgot the time

Bill was praying one of them were true, the hope was only short lived when he looked out the window and saw a police car with the siren and lights going off outside his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Here was the thing....

  
Beverly marsh would like to say she was relatively fearless, there were a few things that scared her but she was sure that she was less afraid of most things that scared other people her age,

  
that she was less afraid of things her best friend, Richie Tozier was afraid off and Beverly was certain Eddie Kaspberak was more scared of things that she wasn't even aware of.

  
However about to knock on your friends door to try and get him to come outside after locking himself in his room for weeks after his little brothers funeral...was absolutely terrifying.

  
Bill had been quiet when they told him that his brother might be missing due to them finding a piece of Georgie's raincoat with blood on it.

  
Quiet when they announced him dead after a 2 week search.

  
And completely stiff for the funeral at the beginning of November.

The school had given him time off to grieve and during that time he hasn't been seen out of his room in over a month, he missed a lot that happened with the Losers club not so much with school though  
Richie, being the one to know him the longest out of the group (by like a week), went to try and talk him into leaving his room  
it didn't go so well.

  
Any number of times he went there, Beverly stopped counting after the fifth time when Richie came to her screaming about Bill looking like a vampire and wanting to get an emotion out of him 

she thinks that if Bill just punched him Richie would be overjoyed... ok and maybe she would too.

His parents had let her in as they were both about to leave, she didn't feel the need to ask for what

  
she climbed the stairs after noticing most of the photo's of Georgie were taken down and Mrs Denbrough's piano looking like it hadn't been touched in a while, It felt weird staring at it now, whenever the gang were at the house to steal their friend for a little while that piano was playing loudly with a smile worn by Mrs Denbrough

  
before she could knock on the door it swung open to reveal Bill, he looked worse than Richie had described his hair was ruffled and greasy, the bags under his eyes looked heavier than normal and he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"h..he..hey bev" his voice sounded tired   
"hey bill..can i come in ?"

  
Bill moved out of the way and allowed Beverly into his room.

  
She wasn't sure if he realised his room was messy or if he just didn't care about it anymore, there was a slight blush on his cheeks however so she was leaning towards to former

  
"we miss you" Beverly cut right to the point of why she was here, "we aren't asking you to forget anything we just want you to actually come out of your house"  
The losers had all made it clear before that they would be there for bill at this time, that's what friends were for, it was just bill didn't seem to listen  
"i...i..do le..leave bev" 

  
"going to the bathroom doesn't count"

  
bill looked at the corner of his room at the pile of clothes carelessly thrown around 

  
"i..i don't want to"

  
the sentence scared her. Beverly was not about to lose one of her friends to a live of living in one room for the rest of his life

  
"look..just come to Richie's, his parents are at work and he has his house to himself today sort of a Christmas slash end of school type party for us."

  
"we can drink and keep you company maybe even cheer you up a bit" a hopeful smile could be seen on her face as she spoke 

  
"don't even have to stay long.. we just want to see you"

For a full 2 minutes neither of them said a word, nothing but silence, Beverly started to move towards the door

"you know where it is bill...merry Christmas"

  
she left his room and the house with no further noise.

Bill didn't make an appearance at the party Richie had thrown for the club like they all wished but instead he talked to them over the walkie talkie, the voice of their friend got more cheerful the more they talked even getting a laugh from the boy when they told him how Richie had pranked some of their teachers on the last day.

It wasn't something they were hoping for but they were happy that Bill talked to them at least.

As Christmas miracle's went seeing Bill out of his room in the streets playing in the snow with the now fully grouped losers club was at the top of the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long


	3. chapter 3

  
Christmas was the best time of year and seemingly a time where Derry was a decent place to be as everyone got into the Christmas spirit, granted they were mostly drunk when that happened but it still counted.

As for Beverly Christmas was the time of year she saw less of her dad, Alvin marsh, he worked more on these days than any other with night shifts along with his normal hours almost draining him of any energy to do anything after work

  
so Beverly took advantage of this.

  
Every year when it started to come closer to Christmas day her father would have to pull in more and more late shifts and so he wouldn't even notice if she was in the apartment or not, all she had to do was wait a little while for him to leave and then make her way to Richie's house for another BFF Christmas sleepover.

Beverly quietly got dressed, putting on a jumper over the queens shirt her friends had gotten her, with dark blue jeans and boots.

  
**6:20 PM**

  
her dad would be leaving now,

_'stay quiet' 'stay quiet'_

the thoughts in Beverly's head were panicking at the idea of her dad seeing her dressed and ready to leave via the window instead of...well doing pretty much anything else besides that.  
All she had to do was wait for a few more minutes.

She heard the sound of his boots as he made his way through the hallway.

  
The sound of the door opening.

  
Finally.

Beverly took off down the fire escape hoping to make it to the alleyway before her dad could see her running, however unlikely.

  
He never saw her before and still wouldn't.

  
The way Beverly took to Richie's was somewhat longer than a normal way but that was because she couldn't use her bike, if she could she would have been there almost instantly at the rate she peddled at.

  
But she didn't mind as she got to walk in the snow something that she enjoyed despite most of her clothes being less than good in the cold, the white specs falling onto her hair was Beverly's favourite thing when she was younger and even today it still was 

  
she could remember the first time she went out in the snow and laughing around in it till she couldn't breath anymore.

  
 _'where did the fun times go'_ she asked herself that question a lot the past couple of years.

**MISSING**   
**NANCY LEWIS**   
**AGE: 12**   
**LAST SEEN DECEMBER 19TH NEAR THE DERRY TOWN MALL. IF YOU OR ANYONE HAS ANY INFORMATION ON HER WHEREABOUTS PLEASE CONTACT THE LOCAL POLICE STATION.**

The new missing poster for another kid gone missing struck Beverly in the face.

Literally.

  
Nancy was the girl who was constantly late to classes and had a problem with her braces for the last couple of months before making her sometimes spit slightly when she spoke, despite that however she was a funny girl who almost put Richie to shame in how weird her humour was.

  
Never was particularly close but she knew her.

  
The poster blew out of her hands after nasty blow from the weather

  
her hands were begging to freeze and quickly jammed them into her pockets for warmth, 'not far now' she thought to herself as the sky became darker the snow became heavier almost pushing her onto her back.

_**'bevy...bevy'** _

  
she stopped dead in her tracks, the voice sounded chipper but somehow hungry

  
'do you want a balloon bevy ? I've got all the balloons in the world just for you bevy'

  
she whipped her head around the wide space she was in to find the voice. It was getting louder and the way it said her name made her skin crawl, she never liked that nickname not before not now not EVER!.

  
A balloon.. a red balloon... just floating near the trees away from the street.

  
It was almost hypnotic, the red stood out in the almost pitch black background the trees made

  
the snow didn't even seem to be touching it.

What the fuck kind of balloon was this ?

_**'aren't ya gonna come and see it bevy ?'** _

the chuckle was something Beverly couldn't quite describe  
it sounded similar to goofy's laugh but done by someone who had escaped from a mental institution

  
..but no one was standing in front of her, she didn't see a crazy person or even know where the sound was coming from  
the balloon started moving to the right slowly despite the wind blowing everything else in the opposite direction.

  
Beverly moved forwards her feet nearly buried in the snow as she advanced towards the glowing red balloon

  
_'what the fuck is happening'_

  
the wind was hitting hard like it was pushing her away, the voice came back to her...

_**'you'll float down here with us bevy'** _

  
the voice wasn't one of a horror esc monster or creepy child like it was her dad.

  
Alvin Marsh.

  
His voice was coming from somewhere.. she couldn't see him but the voice was growing over the sounds of the heaving wind

  
Beverly felt a shiver of fear run down her spine, it repeated itself when the thing's voice echoed through her head and she then did the one thing she should have done at the start when the voice first spoke..

  
RUN!

  
she had to get far away from here and fast.

  
Beverly must have put all of her energy into that as she got back to street and continued to run, the ice was dangerous and would make for a rather nasty fall, something that Bev would get a weird feeling at almost slipping on previously but now it just added to her speed.

  
_**'Come back soon bevy'** _

  
Beverly stopped dead in her tracks, 'why can i still hear that?' she turned her head to see if she could find anything behind her.

  
she saw nothing, not balloon, no weird monster, not even a crazy guy. In fact she saw nothing but utter darkness. Except for two glowing eyes floating there..staring at her

  
For the first time in her short life, she was thankful that the people she wanted to avoid more than a train made her able to outrun nearly anyone.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING ?'


End file.
